ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar
The ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar is a mobile suit from the second season of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by Gaelio Bauduin. Design & Development After Gaelio removed Vidar's mask and revealed himself, the Gundam Vidar was retrofitted into the Gundam Kimaris Vidar, reclaiming the name Kimaris.High Grade Gundam Kimaris Vidar model kit manual The Gundam Vidar's Alaya-Vijnana Type E was retained, but the third Ahab Reactor was purged as it only served to hide the suit's true identity, which is no longer needed. The Gundam Kimaris Vidar is meant for the decisive battle against McGillis Fareed and his Gundam Bael. The Kimaris Vidar's appearance is also used by the Kimaris during the Calamity War. Gundam Kimaris Vidar's equipment is meant to give it an advantage in combat in zero gravity space, making it the polar opposite of the Gundam Kimaris Trooper whose equipment is meant for ground combat. The suit's main weapons are the drill lance and a sword.Official Site Profile Armaments ;*Drill Lance :A large lance designed for Kimaris Vidar's use, it is the suit's symbolic weapon. The lance's tip section is capable of spinning, enhancing the suit's thruster powered charges. The drill lance is also equipped with two machine guns and two built-in Dainsleif launchers.Iron Blooded Orphans episode 45 The Dainsleifs are loaded with special KEP bullets, with spare bullets stored in the suit's shield. ;*Sword :Made of the rare metal used in mobile suit's frame, its blade is sharpened for cutting attacks as well as penetrating thrusts. Stored in the side armor when not in use. ;*Drill Knee :A rotary pile punker is built into each knee. It is used to attack approaching enemy machine that evaded the Kimaris Vidar's lance thrust. Equipment ;*Shield :A shield is attached to each of the two sub-arms on the suit's back. Besides storing spare bullets for the drill lance's Dainsleif launchers, the shields also contain the launchers' power unit. The Dainsleif is prepared for launch when the lance and one of the shields is connected. ;*Alaya-Vijnana Type E :A pseudo version of the Alaya-Vijnana System based on Ein Dalton's brain. Besides containing Ein's remaining brain, his Alaya-Vijnana is also installed as a support system. When activated, cables connect to the back of Gaelio's neck and links him to the system, which then takes over his body and controls the mobile suit in his stead. In this manner, it is as effective as the true Alaya-Vijnana system. As the Alaya-Vijnana system was originally designed for surpassing human limitations to fight against the mobile armor, it exceeds the limits of the human body and causes great strain on the brain. However, thanks to Ein's brain in the Alaya-Vijnana Type E, Gaelio can pilot the Gundam Kimaris Vidar to its full potential without endangering his own body. Operational History Notes & Trivia * Kimaris, called also Cimeies, is the 66th demon of the Ars Goetia. He is described as a godly warrior riding a black horse, and possesses the abilities of locating lost or hidden treasures, teaching trivium (grammar, logic, and rhetoric) and making a man into a warrior of his own likeness. He holds the rank of marquis, and is served by 20 legions. He also rules over all the spirits of Africa. * Vidar is the Æsir god of revenge from Norse mythology. Gallery ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) Close up (1).jpg|Gundam Kimaris Vidar Close up (1) (Episode 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) Close up (2).jpg|Gundam Kimaris Vidar Close up (2) (Episode 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) Face Close up (2).jpg|Gundam Kimaris Vidar Close up (3) (Episode 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) Close up (3).jpg|Gundam Kimaris Vidar Close up (4) (Episode 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) Face Close up (1).jpg|Face Close up (Episode 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) 's Drill Lance (1).jpg|Fighting with Gundam Bael (Episode 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) 's Drill Lance (2).jpg|Fighting with Helmwige Reincar (1) (Episode 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) Assault.jpg|Fighting with Helmwige Reincar (2) (Episode 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) 's Drill Knee (1).jpg|Drill Knee deployed (Episode 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) 's Drill Lance (3).jpg|Attacking with Drill Lance (1) (Episode 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) 's Drill Lance (4).jpg|Attacking with Drill Lance(2) (Episode 45) Gundam Kimaris Vidar ippeigyoubu.jpg Gunpla & Toys Hg-gundam-kimaris-vidar-box-art.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Kimaris Vidar box art HG_Kimaris_Vidar.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Kimaris Vidar References External links